Session 02
In which the travellers make a name for themselves when the Sandpoint Festival is interrupted by an attack by goblin raiders. The Festival Today was the day of the Sandpoint Festival. The festival was to celebrate the opening of the new cathedral, dedicated to the six deities worshipped in the town. The previous temple had burnt down a few years earlier, killing Father Tobyn and his daughter. After speeches given by Mayor Deverin, Sheriff Hemlock, and the actor Cyrdak, Father Zantus blessed the cathedral and declared the festival open. The PCs wandered the town partaking in the festivities and competing for prizes in the events. The Contests Balance Beam: Marius showed his agility by running across the beam while his companions attempted to knock him off by throwing rice bags at him. Pie Eating Contest: Belor showed himself the champion of the pies – unfortunately his bloated stomach may have affected his martial abilities later on in the day… (rolling several 1s) Catch the Pig: Krolmnite expertly caught the greased pig with witnesses saying it literally leapt into the gnome’s arms (after the gnome used Speak With Animals to convince the pig to come to him). The Devil Hunt: Krolmnite showed his marksmanship in winning this archery contest. Dummy Smash: A random NPC won the mock-combat although Krolmnite did take home the 3rd place prize of a voucher from the Red Dog Smithy. Junk Stacking Contest: None of the PCs showed much skill in this competition. Dragon Races: Belor and Marius recognised the side-betting occurring during these competitions, while Krolmnite identified the “dragons” had been fed or starved to produce clear favourites, likely to the advantage of the bookie and his companions. While Belor took advantage of the knowledge to place a few winning bets, Krolmnite used his animal skills to encourage the slower dragons to victory. In the meantime, Marius surreptitiously reached into the bookie’s coin pouch… only to be caught red-handed! (rolling a 1 on his pickpocket check). In response to the howls of anger Marius fled into the alleys of the town, while the bookie and his companions, not wanting to attract attention and realising their money-making scheme is over, quickly packed up and left. Goblins Attack! Later in the evening Father Zantus called everyone back to the centre of town for the official opening of the cathedral. Before the ceremony was underway screams erupted from the back of the crowd, and a small army of goblin invaded the town, running through the streets setting buildings and tents on fire and killing anyone in their way. The travellers rushed to the defence of the town, saving several townsfolk and killing a handful of goblins. Hearing cries for help further north they came to the aid of a Magnimarian nobleman, who promised them a decent reward at a later date. During the battle against the goblin commando who had the nobleman trapped Belor’s sword bent. After the battle, and in response to be hailed as heroes, Belor realised he may be able to cash in on the bent sword – an artefact of the defence of Sandpoint! As a reward Ameiko offered the heroes free board at the Rusty Dragon for a week. Help From the Heroes The next day the new heroes were approached by a distraught woman who claimed a goblin was hiding in their house and had killed their dog Petal. Hurrying to the house the heroes found the woman’s husband laying dead on the floor, his head and shoulders disappearing into a small hole in the floor under the boards of the cupboard. When they removed the body a goblin leapt out of the hole and attacked. The heroes broke the sad news to the newly-made widow rather bluntly, showing that although they may be able to swing a sword, diplomacy is not their strong point! Category:Writeups